Friends don't lie
by OceanDreamer101
Summary: Everything has been pretty quiet in Hawkins, Indiana ever since Eleven closed the gate to the Upside Down. She and Mike are dating, same with Lucas and Max. But the gate from Dustin's basement wasn't closed...and what happens when...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Sleepover

The bell rang for school to end. Mike, Lucas, Will, Dustin, and Max came out of the building ready to have some fun. It was Friday and they were all going to have a sleepover at Mike's house. Which meant staying up all night telling scary storys, eating snacks, and playing games. They all grabbed their bikes. "Come on! Let's go get Eleven!" Mike said as he took off on his bike towards Hopper's home. Everyone else followed him of course. "You guys are so cute together Mike." Max said. Mike blushed. He couldn't wait to see El. He hadn't seen her all week. He had missed her so much and thought about her ALL THE TIME. As they arrived at Hopper's home, Mike knocked on the door giving the secret knock Hopper taught each of them. Hopper opened the door smoking a cigarette. "Hey Guys. You're here to pick up Eleven?" Hopper said. "No. Were here to burn your house down." Max said sarcastically. "Ha Ha. Nice one. Let me go get her. She has been bugging me about it ALL DAY and packed her bag on Wednesday." "Da-ad." Eleven complained as she walked towards the front door. Mike blushed as he saw her. She looked so pretty. I mean, she always does, but especially tonight. Maybe it was just because he hadn't seen her in a week. But he didn't care. He was just glad to see her. "Hi Mike." Eleven said to Mike as she came out the front door. She gave him and everyone else a hug. "Alright Alright. Are you leaving or what? I made some cookies earlier and I want to have some peace while I get fat." Everyone laughed at Hopper's remark. "Ok ok. We're leaving." Dustin said as he started walking away. "Just keep it PG over there. I don't want Eleven coming home saying she had sex with one of y'all." Hopper said. Eleven gave him a glare. She hated when he embarrassed her. Especially in front of her friends and new boyfriend. "Oh trust me. We won't..." Dustin said looking away grossed out. "Come on let's go! We are wasting time just standing around here." Dustin said. The gang got on their bikes and left. Mike brought the seat so Eleven could sit on the back of his bike. She put her arms around him as they pedaled to Mike's house. When they got there, Nancy answered the front door. Mike's family didn't even know that Mike was inviting girls to his sleepover and plus, they weren't even home yet. They had gone to the store. "Hey guys!" Nancy greeted everyone as they walked in the house. "Uh..." Nancy started as she saw Max and Eleven walk through the door. "Don't worry. We are sleeping in separate sleeping bags." Mike said. "Ok..." Nancy said. Eleven smiled at Nancy. "Thank you for letting me stay. Nancy." "Oh. It's no problem Eleven. You can come anytime." Nancy said smiling at Eleven. The gang walked into the basement. First, they watched Ghostbusters, the boys favorite movie. Max and Eleven found it pretty interesting, and funny too. Then, after the movie was over, they had candy and cookies that Dustin stole from upstairs. After that, they set up their sleeping bags. Eleven and Mike in one fort, (the one Mike had created for Eleven) Max and Lucas in another, and Will and Dustin in the last one. They went to sleep at about 12:30. They were tired. "Goodnight guys." Will said. "Goodnight." Everyone responded. "Night El." Mike said. "Goodnight Mike." Eleven said with a big yawn. They all fell asleep.

Eleven was walking through the forest when she heard a low growl. "Mike? Mike? Is that you?" She called out. She then saw a large black shadow behind her. She turned around. It was the shadow monster. It made a horrible screeching noise as demogorgans came running at her and attacking her. She tried pushing them away but it was too late. "MIKE!" She screamed. But no one was there to help her. She was dead.

Eleven woke up gasping and breathing heavily. She quickly woke up Mike. "Mike? Mike?" She whispered. Mike woke up slowly. "El? *Yawn* what time is it?" He then saw she looked scared. Really scared. "El..Are you ok?" He asked. "Bad dream." Eleven responded her voice breaking. She started softly crying. Mike hugged her. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. The demogorgans, The shadow monster, she felt it. She felt them biting and scratching her. It hurt so much. She hugged him tighter and sniffled a little. "Better now?" Mike asked. "Yeah." "What was your dream El?" He asked, Releasing from the hug to where he faced her. Eleven explained every single detail to Mike, not leaving out a single thing. "El, I will never ever leave you again. Ever. I missed you so much when you were away. You were the only thing I ever thought about. I promise I will never ever leave you." Mike said, hugging her close. "I promise too." Eleven responded hugging him back. Eleven and Mike hugged each other and didn't want to ever let go. When the clock read 3:27 a.m, they decided that they would go back to bed. Mike grabbed a few blankets and they snuggled with each other until they fell fast asleep. But little did they know, that Eleven's dream wasn't a dream. It was a vision. A vision of what might happen...

Authors note: Well, how did you guys like it? Lots of Mileven fluff and drama. And talk about that dream. Gosh, it was as almost as bad as Will's in Season 2. See you in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! -OceanDreamer101


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: El's first day

It had been a few days since the gang's sleepover and El was still freaking out about what she saw. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind because today was her first day of school at Hawkins Middle School! She was not going to let that dream ruin her day, even though it was really scary. She went outside of her room to get some breakfast. Hopper had made her a HUGE breakfast with eggo waffles on the table and had left a note. It read: I had to go to work earlier today. Your friends will be here at 8:30. Have fun on your first day! -Dad

As soon as El finished her breakfast, she went to her room and put on the outfit she had picked out the night before. She and Max has gone shopping over the weekend for some new clothes for El. Max and El had talked everything out and Max explained that she did not like Mike and how she and Lucas kissed at the dance. El apologized for flipping Max off her skateboard that time in the gym and walking past her when they were at Will's house a while ago. They were best friends now. El put on the shirt and jeans and brushed her hair. She put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss and then she was ready. She put on some perfume to make sure that she smelled good when she rode on the back of Mike's bike. She grabbed her backpack as her friends all did the secret knock at one time. She opened it. Mike, Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max all stood around her and said, "Happy first day of school El!!!" She laughed and smiled. "Thanks!" She exclaimed. Mike's face turned bright red. "Wow El... You look..." "Bad?" Suddenly worry filled her... did she look bad? "No! You look AMAZING!!" Mike replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "Enough of the romantic sappy stuff! Let's go to school." Dustin said with a laugh. "No offense Mike.. but I don't think you want your girlfriend to be late for school." Lucas said. "You look awesome El! That shopping trip really paid off." Max said as she gave her a hug.

"You guys went shopping this weekend? Without letting us know? I wish you would have told us! That way we would know where you guys were in case you were in trouble." Lucas said almost sounding angry. "Aww!! That's so sweet! You wanted to look out for us!" Max said with a smile. Lucas blushed as he hugged Max. "I just don't want to lose you or El. I mean Mike having to deal with El being gone for almost a year was tough enough. What if I lost you?" "You wouldn't lose me. Whoever kidnapped me would bring me back in less than 5 minutes!" Max responded. "GUYS?! Can we please go to school now?!" Dustin said as he rolled his eyes. Everyone got on their bikes, Max on her skateboard, and El got on the back of Mike's bike as they headed for school. They talked all the way there about El's schedule and how to get from class to class. "Hey, and since her actual name is Jane, shouldn't we be calling her Jane?" Max said. "Yeah, I mean we are going to be at school and in public. I mean, don't get me wrong, but no one in the school is named Eleven." Will said. "Jane. I could get used to that." Mike started, "Its a beautiful name. Just like you." El gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Mike." "Oh Gosh will you guys stop it with all the sappy stuff? Geez." Dustin exclaimed. El flipped Dustin off his bike and into a bush. "Aah!!" Everyone started laughing and pulled over as they helped him out. "Okay okay! I'll stop." Dustin said laughing as he got back into his bike. They pulled up to the school as they all parked their bikes. "Now remember I'm going to walk you to all your classes each day and if you ever need me, I gave you my schedule so you can walk to my class and-" El cut him off as she put a finger to his lips. "It's ok Mike. I think I'll be okay. I have powers remember?" "I know I know. I just don't want to lose you again!" Mike said. "You won't lose me." "Okay... but if you are ever in a situation that you feel is wrong don't hesitate to use the walkie talkie I gave you." "I won't." She gave him a hug. "Aww! Has the nerd found a girlfriend?! Hahaha!!" It was Troy. El used her powers to make him trip and fall on his face. All the kids around him laughed at him. "Haha look at Troy!" "He's so clumsy!" Jane smirked at him as she whispered to Mike, "Mouthbreather" "He can't do anything while your around" Mike said with a smile. As he said, he walked her from class to class all day. He had memorized her schedule the night before. Before El knew it, the day was over. "So, how was your first day? Do you like all your teachers and classes?" Max asked. "Yeah. It was really fun!" "Fun?! I'd call it torture." Dustin started, "Other than Mr. Clarke's class school is boring." Everyone laughed at Dustin's remark. They got on their bikes and headed home. Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will one way, and Mike and Jane the other. As Mike and El pulled up to her house El started to get of the bike. But then Mike pulled her arm. "Wait." Then he pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the lips. El kissed him back. "I love you Mike." "I love you too El."


End file.
